Unbroken
by xxchompchompchompxx
Summary: Molly loves Sherlock. Everyone knows that, even Sherlock. Sherlock loves her but won't admit it to anyone, including himself. With her marriage to Tom creeping ever closer, Molly needs to decide. Stability or Sociopathy? Of course it doesn't help that Sherlock isn't helping his case when a comment goes slightly wrong and leaves Molly to vow that Sherlock will never break her again.
1. Chapter 1

He took her in his arms and smiled down at her, gently tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear before brushing his thumb against her lips.

'Molly,' he whispered in his deep baritone voice that caused goosebumps to form all over her skin. His eyes began to close as he moved forward and she felt her eyes flutter shut, awaiting the kiss from the man she loved. Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Molly awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, she looked at her surroundings before realising that she was in her bedroom. It had been a dream again. The same dream she had been having since the day Sherlock Holmes had come back into her life after two years of absence. Looking down to her left, she saw Tom lying in bed beside her, still sound asleep. As she watched him sleep, she inadvertently reached forward and stroked her fingers through his hair. As she did this, she couldn't help but think of what it would be like if her dream had been reality and what it would be like to run her fingers through Sherlock's dark thick locks.

'Molly?' Tom's tired voice brought her out of her trance and she ceased her actions, 'What are you doing? It's the middle of the night?'

'Shh my love, sleep...,' Molly whispered softly, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He nodded before his eyes fluttered closed again and he fell back into a deep slumber. After his breathing evened out, Molly sighed and got out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown and making her way into Tom's living room knowing that there was no way she could go back to sleep now. Guilt wrenched through her body as she thought about the dream. Dream Sherlock saying her name alone just made her heart flutter in comparison to the way Tom said it. 'Why does love have to be so complicated?,' she whispered to herself, twisting her engagement ring around her ring finger. She hadn't even acknowledged the single tear rolling down her porcelain skinned cheek. Though she loved Tom, there was no love on earth that even came close to what she felt for Sherlock Holmes... even if it was unrequited. It would be unfair of her to keep Tom from loving someone else who could love him more than what she could. That's when she knew that she had to end it.

* * *

The doors flew open the morgue and without having even look up from her work, Molly knew that Sherlock had arrived in the vicinity. Swallowing, she looked up and smiled.

'Good morning Sherlock,' she smiled before seeing John enter the room behind his detective friend, 'And good morning John. How are you today?'

'I'm fine thank you Molly,' John grinned.

'I don't think I've seen you since before you came back from your honeymoon with Mary,' Molly laughed, trying to ignore that fact that Sherlock had completely blanked her, 'Did you have a good time?'

'Oh do be quiet Molly, we have more important things to discuss than John's honeymoon! John and I are here for the toxicology report on Albert Groves.' Sherlock said, rolling his eyes. John looked at Molly with a sympathetic look as the smile was wiped off her face. John saw the hurt flash across her face before she nodded and walked into her office to find Groves' file.

'Sherlock... why do you talk to her like that?' John asked, approaching his friend.

'How do you mean? I talk to Molly as I mean to. She was asking irritating questions that had no relevance to what we are here for.' Sherlock shrugged.

John looked towards Molly's office to see if there was any danger of her walking in on their conversation before continuing, 'Sherlock... Molly is one of the kindest women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She would do anything for you; she's lied for you, she helped you fake your death, she lets you use her lab, she pulls extra shifts just to get pathology work done for you. She does things she doesn't have to do yet you bully her, put her down and speak to her like utter tosh!'

'I don't ask her to.' Sherlock retorted.

'You don't have to ask her, all you have to do is say thank you and be a little more appreciative!'

'I am appreciative of her John! But she went and got herself engaged anyway!' Sherlock cried before slamming his mouth shut. He didn't have to deduce that his words were the reason there was now a look of shock on John's face.

'Sherlock... do you have feelings for Molly ' a smile started to creep across John's lips as he spoke. Sherlock paused before clearing his throat and deciding to try and throw John off of his case. If his enemies were to discover the importance of Molly to him... and if something were to happen to her, he could never forgive himself.

'As I have once said before John, sentiment is what is found on the losing side. I will not deny that Molly means a lot to me and I do... appreciate her and what she endeavours to help me with. However, I do not wish to progress the paradigm of our relationship. She has found herself a fiancé now, therefore there is no logic in even letting her dwell on an impossible idea that once plagued her thoughts. An idea that will not and never will happen. Molly and her idiot, bumbling buffoon for a fiancé are basically made for each other and I am happy that she has found someone else because it finally takes her annoying attention away from me. The only thing that differs from them is that she doesn't have the intellectual capacity and personality of a parsnip. So, let me tell you this so you can understand it crystal clear John... I do not love Molly, I never will love Molly and I don't intend to start any time soon!'

Both men jumped when a small cough of someone clearing their throat could be heard. They both looked towards Molly's office door to see her standing there holding a file. John felt a gut wrenching pang of guilt in his stomach as he watched Molly blink back tears as she stood there, obviously trying not to cry.

'Here is the um... the toxicology report on Al-Albert Groves. He was poisoned with um potassium chloride. Perhaps maybe a er a home made lethal injection? Whatever. I don't care. Just um, just do what you need to do and go... I need to get back to work,' she said quietly, trying to keep her voice calm and stable before almost running out of the morgue.

'Nice, Sherlock, nice...' John sighed, slapping his forehead.

'Well I didn't know she was standing there did I?'

'You're Sherlock Holmes.. of course you should know!' John cried, 'Never mind that, I'm going to go find Molly and you are going to apologise to her.'

* * *

Molly ran through the corridors of St Barts hospital. She hated unrequited love and she never thought she would fall victim to it. She hated that she loved him when she already had a man who adored her and wanted to marry her. In fact, she hated everything about Sherlock Holmes. She had been crazy to even think about leaving Tom for Sherlock. What on earth had she been thinking? She was running blind as the tears that welled in her eyes obscured her vision. She didn't know where she was headed, the only thing she knew was she needed to get away from him. She didn't stop running until she realised that she had reached the entrance of the hospital and was now out on the busy streets of London. 'Stupid Molly, stupid,' she mumbled to herself, wiping her eyes.

'Molly!' she heard a voice call out from behind her. Turning around, she saw John running up to her before stopping to catch his breath, 'Wow, you are much faster than I anticipated,' he added with a slight chuckle, quietening when he realised that he was the only one laughing. Sighing, he took a sniffling Molly's hand away from her trembling mouth, 'Molly... '

'No!' Molly wrenched her hand away from John's, 'why does he do it? Why does he reduce me to this? This mess of a person that I hate?' she cried, 'I have a fiancé, it's him who I should love, not Sherlock! Not a man who says with full confidence he could never love me. I mean I was crazy to even hold out a shred of hope that he might return my feelings... I even contemplated the idea of leaving Tom this morning because it wasn't fair of me to stay with him whilst I loved Sherlock.' Molly placed her hand over her mouth and tried to calm her breathing whilst John took a step closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

'Let it out Molls,' he whispered as he hugged her.

'I wish I didn't love him, I wish I could just wish it away and dislike him like every other normal person seems to.' She mumbled, a tear rolling down her cheek, 'I don't want to feel like this anymore. Ever since he came back from disabling Moriarty's criminal network, I've let myself dream about him, fantasize about what it would be like to be with him... and then he's cruel and I just let myself cave in and cry... well I tell you what John Watson... no more. Not again. Sherlock Holmes will never ever break me again. After today, I will never shed a tear for Sherlock Holmes again.' John said nothing, he just continued to stroke her shoulders and hold her against his chest. In truth, he didn't know what to say to Molly. There was nothing he could say to justify his best friend's behaviour without telling Molly that he was sure that Sherlock did have feelings for her but just didn't know it himself yet. Therefore, the logical sense was for him to remain silent. After a few minutes, Molly took a deep breath and pulled away, wiping away any remaining tears, smiled and opened her mouth to speak before the shrill tone of John's phone rang.

'Sorry Molly, just one second,' he said, pulling the phone out of his pocket and looking at the caller ID.

'It's Sherlock isn't it,' Molly whispered.

'I won't answer it,' he said moving to hang up the call but Molly shook her head.

'No, he's your friend... take it... please... I insist.'

John smiled with admiration at her selflessness. 'Sherlock... what can I do for you?' he asked as he answered the phone, 'No. Look Sherlock, I don't care about the toxicology report. Damn the case! And damn you! Now if you'll excuse me Sherlock, I'm going back to Molly,' he paused as Sherlock spoke and looked at Molly, who was chewing her finger and they shared a look before John continued, 'Yes she's here. Well unless you're going to apologise no. Don't get shirty with me Sherlock, you made this mess... you clean it up!' John hung up, 'Damn it... I honestly wish the iPhone was never invented sometimes Molly,' he sighed, 'you just don't get the same satisfaction of hanging up on someone nowadays. It's times like this I wish they'd bring the flip phone back into fashion!'

Molly smiled, 'Thank you John, I'm sorry that I pulled you away from your work. Sherlock just makes me so...I dunno crazy I guess,' she said, letting a little chuckle out.

'Well at least you're smiling,' John said, a grin playing on his lips.

'Yeah I guess.'

'Look, I know Sherlock is an irritating sod who just drives people up the wall and I know he can be very insensitive to you,' John paused before making up his mind on what he was about to say next. He had to word it carefully so that he didn't give her a false sense of hope, 'but I think he does care for you in his own Sherlocky way.'

'What?'

'Sherlock will be Sherlock Molly, I can't really say much else about that but what I do know is that you mean something to him. You're one of the most important people in his life and whilst he may not show it to you or to others, as his best friend... I can tell. Eventually he will realise how much you mean to him and it will be his loss because every minute he spends avoiding his feelings for you is a minute that he is going to end up wishing he still had with you.'

'John, I really wish you hadn't said that,' Molly sighed, 'If that's what you think, fine but you and I both heard him say that Tom and I were made for each other and that my focus was finally taken away from him. Or that he would never love me... I think if it's best if I just try and forget Sherlock, distance myself and get over him...cold turkey style.' Molly said softly, 'as I said earlier, Sherlock Holmes will never ever break me again.'

 **So first chapter of my first Sherlock fic! Let me know what you think guys... would be much appreciated! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock couldn't erase Molly's face from his mind. That look of pure hurt that had flashed through her eyes and the way her forehead creased as she had tried to blink back tears. And it had all been because of his callous words. He had tried everything to forget it. He had put that look of hers in his mind palace and then tried to delete it, he had tested telling himself he had been imagining it, however everything he had tried had failed him. So, as he lay on his sofa staring at the ceiling, he decided that he needed a new and dangerous case to occupy his time. The toxicology report on Albert Groves had proven his theory, he solved the case, dismissed. Result? Bored.

Sherlock sighed and slowly raised his hand from the floor, looking at the cool steel gun that resided in it. Inspecting the gun, he wondered what it would be like if he took the easy way out like Moriarty had. He wouldn't be haunted by his feelings for the one woman he could never have, he wouldn't constantly be bored, he wouldn't have feelings or people to care about, it would be solitude. Quiet bliss in his non stop ever thinking brain. Raising the gun; he opened his mouth and pressed it to his lips, gasping softly as the coolness of the metal met his warm mouth.

'1...2...3... click,' Sherlock whispered to himself, moving his index finger over the trigger.

'Sherlock... I know I was hard on you earlier about Molly but don't do this, you have so much to live for and we both know you well enough to know that this is the cowards way out, the easy way and you Sherlock Holmes have never enjoyed things that are easy...' came John's voice. Frowning, Sherlock turned his head and looked at the entrance to his flat to see John creeping forwards whilst Mrs Hudson stood in the doorway with her hands over her mouth behind him, 'just give me the gun Sherlock...' John continued, his voice soft and low.

'BORED!' Sherlock cried and as John leapt forward to prevent his friend from committing suicide, Sherlock pointed the gun at the wall and shot three times. 'John I'm bored! I need something to do and these cases are all boring. I cannot think of another word other than... BORING!'

'Sherlock you arsehole! I thought you were going to kill yourself!'

'I need a case! A dangerous case, a case so tough even Mycroft wouldn't be able to crack it!' Sherlock cried.

'Did you even just listen to me Sherlock?'

'Of course, I just chose not to respond.' Sherlock scoffed, 'Really John... if I was going to commit suicide I'd make sure I'd go dramatically – not just blow my brains out. That's so... unoriginal...'

'You've already scared me once when you jumped of that bloody building. In fact you had me believe you dead for two years!'

'And I told you my reasoning for that!'

'Yes I know. Look I didn't come here to argue. I came to tell you that... well I think it's time I give up on these cases and detective jobs.'

'What?' Sherlock sat up fully and looked at his friend, who had now sat down in the chair opposite him, 'why?'

'Look Sherlock, I have a baby on the way, I'm married now and I can't just run about risking my life and putting Mary through the stress of "am I ever going to see my husband again?". I don't want her coming home one day to find an FLO officer telling her that my son or daughter is fatherless and she has to raise the child alone. I'm sorry Sherlock, but the Groves case was in fact my last one. I was hoping it would take you a little longer to solve but it didn't.'

Sherlock sighed and got up, holding his hand out to John, who shook it gratefully, 'Then all I can say is thank you John. For being a wonderful partner to work with and thank you for joining me on some truly invigorating cases.'

'Thank you for having me,' John smiled, 'maybe we can reconvene in 18 years when my baby is an adult,' he added jokingly.

'Perhaps,' Sherlock said, picking up his violin and walking towards the window, 'only time will tell John. Perhaps you will miss the thrill of the chase or the rush of adrenaline when you have a near miss with death.' he added with a smirk before turning his back to his friend and beginning to play. John clenched his jaw; he'd be damned if Sherlock had the last word.

'Or perhaps you'll finally give into your feelings for Molly, marry her and start a family with her before she does it with someone else resulting in you regretting never going after her. Maybe you can have what I have... Just a thought.' John didn't wait to see Sherlock's reaction for he was already out the door whilst also ushering Mrs Hudson out the way. If he had turned around, he would have seen that Sherlock was at a loss for words.

* * *

'I'm happy the wedding venue is all booked.,' Tom smiled as he walked hand in hand with Molly down Oxford Street, 'three months and two weeks until I get to call you my wife.'

'And I get to call you my husband,' Molly smiled. A large grin erupted onto Toms face and he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

'I love you,' he smiled before placing an arm around her waist, 'Good thing you got off work nice and early so we actually had time to finally do it.'

'I know right,' Molly smiled and leaned into her fiancé, 'and I can't wait to marry you, honestly. I love you so much Tom.' Molly ignored the guilt in her stomach as she said those words. It was true, she did love Tom, he made her so happy and he knew everything about her and she was sure if she asked him to jump off a bridge; he would. However, she just did not love him as deeply as she did for Sherlock.

'I should hope so,' Tom kissed her temple and smiled, 'hey, doesn't your friend... that detective live down Baker Street?' he asked as it suddenly dawned on Molly that they had stopped at the turning where Baker Street meets Oxford Street.

'Um, yes he does,' she said in a hushed whisper, '221 Baker Street...'

'That like a 5 minute walk up that way isn't it... did you want to drop in and see him? Maybe introduce me properly this time. He kind of walked out last time.'

'I wouldn't say it was 5 minutes, he lives at the other end of Baker Street... right at the end by Regents Park. It's gonna be more like a 15/20 minute walk. Maybe another time?'

'Molly, it's a nice evening... and I would like to meet him properly. From what I've read in the papers, he seems brilliant.'

'Almost too brilliant,' Molly laughed bitterly. Sighing and remembering her words to John, she took a deep breath and smiled. 'Come on then... let's drop in and visit Sherlock.'

When they finally reached the door, Molly raised her hand to knock and hesitated.

'Everything alright babe?'

'Yes... it's fine.' Molly smiled before continuing to knock on the door. She could hear the violin playing through the door so Sherlock was definitely in. 30 seconds must have passed before Molly and Tom were greeted by Mrs Hudson.

'Oh hello Molly dear, so wonderful to see you. Please come in, come in!' Mrs Hudson ushered them into the hall, 'Sherlock is playing his violin but I'll let him know you and your, Tom wasn't it? Are here to see you.' she smiled

'Oh don't worry, we'll go up.'

'Ok dear, he's in a bit of a strange mood today Molly... speak small words. He held a loaded gun to the roof of his mouth not an hour ago!'

'What?!' Molly cried, a feeling of dread taking over her body. One she tried to fight as she reminded herself that she was no longer allowed to care for Sherlock.

'He did it because he was bored,' Mrs Hudson sighed, feeling it was best that she didn't mention what John had said about Molly to her whilst her boyfriend was here. That would be a conversation for them to have later.

'Well each to their own I suppose,' Molly sighed, remaining strong, 'come on Tom... Now are you sure you want to meet him?'

'Of course,' Tom smiled and together they walked upstairs and knocked on Sherlock's door.

'Enter!' His deep baritone voice rung through the door. Molly took a deep breath and pushed the door open, ready to face him, 'Molly...' His words came out almost as a whisper, a true depth of vulnerability to them and Molly almost had to double take. Sherlock had never spoken to her like that, let alone her name.

'Hello Sherlock...' she said quietly before stepping aside to reveal Tom, 'um, Tom wanted to meet you. You know since last time, you left so suddenly. So yes.. um Sherlock, this is my fiancé Tom. Tom this is... Sherlock Holmes. The worlds most brilliant detective.'

Sherlock eyed Molly's partner up and down and shook his hand slowly, 'Pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?'

'Pleasure to meet you too,' Tom smiled, 'um it's a social visit really.'

'I don't do social calls I'm afraid, business only,' Sherlock said, snapping into his cold hard exterior again.

'Oh... well then I suppose our business is we've set our wedding and would like to invite you,' Tom said stiffly. Molly looked at her fiancé and realised that he was just trying to be polite. He looked like he was ready to beat Sherlock up. Now all she had to do was wait for...

'Are you sure about that Tom? By the looks of it, you want to punch me in the face,' Sherlock almost sniggered.

There is was. Sherlock's deduction.

'No I don't,' Tom laughed and Sherlock shook his head.

'Tension in the corners of the mouth, raised blood pressure, faster pulse... don't worry Tom. You are not the first person to want to kill or seriously maim me.'

'Ok! We'd better be going.' Molly said before grabbing Tom's hand and pulling him towards and out the door.

'Molly!'

Molly pushed Tom out of the front door onto the street and was about to follow her when a large hand was on her wrist and the door slammed in front of her. 'Molly...' he repeated.

'What Sherlock. What do you want? Do you want to yell at me again? Are you going to reiterate how useless I am? Or do you want a body looking at?' she huffed, wrenching her wrist from his grasp, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

'Molly, I wish to apologise for my behaviour. I realise that it was wrong and I shouldn't have said it.'

'Why are you apologising? You don't owe me anything... you have never been in love with me so that part doesn't matter and you were right. Tom and I deserve each other, we get on well and we're happy.'

Sherlock swallowed and took her hand in his, resting his index fingers on her pulse, 'But that's the thing Molly, I was wrong.'

'About what?'

He took a step closer so there was no gap between them except for the 5cm between their faces. His eyes bore into hers, searching for her feelings. Brown met ice blue and he uttered one word which made her melt at the knees.

'You.'

 **Chapter 2 done! Let me know what you think please! Thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter! Your reviews give me the motivation to write :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Xxchompchompchompxx**

 **Xxx**


End file.
